User blog:PixelNova/TheRandomToon VS Albertsstuff
Hey guys. Sorry that I've took SUCH a long break since my last full, and good, battle. I've been having personal issues, and have been diagnosed with procrastinationitis, which basically means I was too lazy to do this. Taking a serious note here, the battle was supposed the be written, and uploaded last week, but as I was searching and doing research for TheRandomToon, I found out that he passed away on 6/24/18 while he was asleep due to a heart problem. You will forever be loved Micheal, and may your soul live on forever. <3 A big thanks also goes to Jigglebear from Locos Rap Battles and Trakked from Rap Cypher for helping me write this when I was bauling my eyes out :) Beat: http://picosong.com/w9UUP/ ' ' Announcer (0:11) SILENT RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN Kong: (0:21) Lads, Lasses, and people with glasses I’m about to kick this flamingo’s ass and take away his assets I’ll spit bars so hot, you’ll be sweating like a bunny Your earrape and toilet humour doesn’t really equal comedy. It’s a real Horror Show when I start to diss! You are a noob case, while I’ve got too much swag 4 dis. ''' '''I’m beating you like cogs, as usual, are you mad? Now tell me, will I beat this squeaker, yes lads. Albert: (0:42) Trolling this furry harder than if I had admin commands More disgusting than a Roblox club, I suggest you get banned! I’ve got fans like Jake Paul, yours are dead like Crimson0 You’ll be dead like Chad & Jimmy, I think you better go You give Random Toon a meaning, that’s ‘cause you’re a louse, man Bust your ears open with an ear exploder 9,000 I’ll fling you and kidnap you if you try to actually fight me You’re such a coward you were running away in the 90’s Kong: (1:04) Mexican Accents and Trolling is the only thing you’re good for. Tengo una victoria, get what i’m saying, you spanish-speaking whore? I hate you more than Game Shows, man! You must be livin’ in a basement I’m frickin’ King Kong! Did you know that’s who you’re facing? Or were you acting retarded and forgetting my name? I don’t give two vux about your videos! Literally all of them were the same! You’re getting striked by copyright! Now it’s time to meet your end You’re lonely, but unfortunately, THE TREE CANNOT BE YOUR FRIEEEEND! Albert: (1:26) I will run you over verbally with rhymes, like Thomas the Choo Choo Train. I’m a demon rat, you’re a fluffy boy, and your loopy like loopy lane. You’re gaining Rust_010 with those poorly made things you make! Disney cancelled all of your fame, you’ll have to Work At A Pizza Place! I’m spitting lyrical fireside comments, you need to shut up like Geana. My fame is blowing up like players if they don’t do the Cha Cha! I guess you gave Secret Pants YOLO a meaning, amirite? So remember to like, subscribe, and know there's dust to bite Announcer: (1:48) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT YOU DECIDE SILENT RAP- *logo gets swarmed by a bunch of robloxians dressed up as minions, all saying Yo Tengo* AH AH WHAT THE? SILENT RAP BATTLES! ' Who Won? TheRandomToon (Kong) Albert ' Category:Blog posts